Crushed
by Bird's Boat
Summary: Luffy says 'no' to Nami's love even though he knew his answer was a lie. Nami starts acting weird and becomes a marine because of the response 'no'. Luffy is the only one to take back Nami and straighten things out. But will Nami listen to him? [LuffyxNami] *cover is not mine* ABANDONED(maybe will be rewritten in the future)
1. Chapter 1: Weird Behavior

**Ok this is the winner story of the voting stories**

 **I do not own one piece but the story script is mine. After 2 year time skip. Sorry if it sucks because the attitudes are messed up.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Luffy says 'no' to Nami's love offer even though Luffy knows that his answer was a lie. The next day Nami starts to act differently including ignoring Luffy as if he never existed but when the rest of the crew talks to Nami, Nami confesses that she is going to become a marine. But Luffy needs to apologize. luffy is the only one that can make Nami into a pirate again, but will Nami listen to him? [LuffyxNami] Rated T

* * *

It was a normal day on the Sunny, Chopper was in his medical office studing about 'some new plant', Usopp and Luffy were fishing, Robin and Nami were sun bathing, Franky was tinkering some new invention, Sanji was preparing some snacks, Zoro was training, and Brook was playing some soft melody while sitting on the rail.

"Today, was the greatest day for sunbathing! don't you think so robin?" Asked Nami while stretching her arms from a warm cofortable nap. Robin just simply nodded her head, her eyes never leaving her book that she was reading. After Robin's answer Nami turned her head just enough to see Luffy laughing with Usopp, about a fish they caught. It made her happy seeing luffy finally being happy after Ace's death. Nami turned her head away from Luffy worring that he might noticed her staring at him. She turned to robin shifting her body to face Robin and opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly closed it due to Sanji's voice.

"NAMI-SWANN~~~~! ROBIN-CHWANN~~~~! I made drinks for you!" Shouted Sanji with heart eyes and in his usual love mode.

"Thank you Sanji-kun. MMMmmm! This taste delicious!" Said Nami in delight as she took a sip from her glass.

"Thank you Sanji. This tastes wonderful." said a smiling Robin, now placing her book aside.

"ANYTHING FOR MY NAMI-SWAN~~! AND ROBIN-CHAN~~!" sang Sanji as his legs scrambled back into a kitchen that it looked his legs were a mini tornado.

Nami sighed. ' _I just can't get him out of my head. After 2 years he looks so more of a...of a... ah! a man..._ ' finishing her thought of the word ' _man_ '. She closed her eyes and decided to take a relaxing nap to get Luffy out of her head.

* * *

"SUGE! USOPP, LOOK AT THIS GIANT FISH!" shouted Luffy with sparkles in his eyes while holding a fishing pole with a giant fish causht on the hook.

"NO WAY! I lost...I, Captain, Usopp, lost.." usopp whispered with a stream of anime tears.

"I WON! I WON! I WON!" Yelled Luffy as he started to chant. Usopp continued to weep and Luffy started to laugh at Usopp's reaction. But then they stopped what they were doing when they heard Sasnji's voice. "Don't bother, Luffy he's just serving drinks to the girls." Usopp said in a bored tone, and turned away from luffy and continued fishing. Luffy just stared at Sanji and Nami. Before Sanji left to go to the kitchen, Luffy ran to Sanji and shoved him the giant fish, and started to walk away with his hat tilted so nobody could see his eyes.

"Oi! Luffy! No need to shove it. What's with you today?" said the slightly irratated cook.

"Nothing..." Luffy whispered as he walked away and entered in to the men's sleeping chamber. Luffy slammed the door behind him and leaned on the door, collaspsing to the floor. ' _Ugh it hurts, it hurts... it feels like I lost Ace again. It hurts when I see Nami with Sanji. That Bastard! I want Nami...Ever since we united I felt this weird throbbing in my chest whenever I look at Nami..Could this be what people call love? I'm pretty sure that's what it is, but I need a nap'_ as luffy thought then dozed of leaning on the door.

* * *

...Mean while...

 _'ugh. I must have fallen asleep. How many hours passed by?'_ Nami slowly open her eyes to see a bright blue sky. She slowly sat up and turned to see Robin staring at her. "What?" Nami questioned.

"You were going to ask me something before sanji came." stated Robin with a poker face but with a curious glint in her eyes.

"It's...nothing" replyed Nami but quickly looked away.

Robin chuckled, "Is it about our captain-san?"

"What?! How'd you know..." Nami shouted in a medium tone but then soon trailed off in a whisper when she realised that Robin was watching her when she was staring at Luffy. She blushed a light pink but soon replaced it with a sigh. "Yeah, it's about him." She stared at the floor will facing Robin.

Ronin simply nodded, "You can tell me anything."

Nami sighed,"Ummm... I sorda love Luffy not in a nakama way, but like a relationship..." Before continuing, she looked up at Robin to see if she was listening. Robin simply nodded. "I was going to ask you if I should...confess to him but I don't know if he knows what _love_ is."

Robin nodded, "I think you should confess. Even if he doesn't know what love is, I'm sure he'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't like me"

"Yes that would be a problem, but I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Really you think so? How do you know?"

"I saw how he reacted when he saw Sanji with you."

"Really?"

"We should go inside now it's almost dinner time." stated Robin changing the subject.

"I guess you're right. Lets go in."

* * *

That dinner was the strangest dinner the straw hats had. Luffy wasn't stealing nor eating any food, and everybody else was quiet. Everybody was thinking, _'why isn't Luffy eating anything! It's so strange!'_ Until Luffy stood up, pushing the chair back.

"I'm leaving."

"To where?" a worried Usopp asked

"I'm going to sleep."

"Without eating?" Asked Zoro

"I'm not hungry today." said Luffy in a low tone, his tilted down so they couldn't see his eyes as he opened the door and stepped out and slammed the door shut.

After Luffy slammed the door shut everyone was staring at the door for a few moments until usopp spoke up.

"What's up with Luffy?"

"Don't know he's been acting weird."

"He shoved the fish into me rather than handing it over."

"Hmmm...I'm sure there's a reason."

As the crew continued chatting about Luffy's weird behavior, Nami just continued to stare at the door. _'What's up with Luffy? I can't just stop worring about Luffy. I hope he understands the feelings I have for him. I think it's the right time to tell him.'_ Nami stood up pushing her chair out of her way. Everybody just looked at her for an explanation. "I'm going to ask Luffy what's wrong." Nami said as she left the room. _'How am I going to explain how I feel to him?'_

Luffy was sitting on the figure head instead of sleeping on his hammock. Luffy had almost the same problem as Nami. 'I love Nami, but I can't say yes, because 1. I don't want her to become a weakness 2. I don't think I'm ready and 3. what if we break up? it would hurt more than ever. I just hope she doesn't confess just yet'


	2. Chapter 2: Confession or Regection?

**I do not own One piece. Chapter 2 is here! Sorry guys for the delay! The internet got cut off.**

 **Sorry! O~O**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Luffy was sitting on the figure head instead of sleeping on his hammock. Luffy had almost the same problem as Nami. _'I love Nami, but I can't say yes, because 1. I don't want her to become a weakness 2. I don't think I'm ready and 3. what if we break up? it would hurt more than ever. I just hope she doesn't confess just yet'_

* * *

Nami walked towards the mens' sleeping quarters. ***Knock* *knock*** but to her avail, there was no answer. Nami was starting to get frustrated. "Luffy, why aren't you answering?" but there was no response. Getting irratated she said, "If you're not coming out then I'll come inside." but it was dead quiet. Nami started to get mad but calmed down. _'Nami get a grip! I need to calm down. It isn't his fault is it? Was it? But the most important thing is Luffy and I need to calm down!'_ Nami slowly opened the door causing it to creak open. Nami looked around, left, right, up and down but found that Luffy wasn't in the room. _'He must have gone somewhere'_ She closed the door quietly. and turned around and scanned the ship. _'The grass?...Nope. The deck?...Nope. The bathroom? what NO! don't think that! of course Not! I'm not going in there! Then if he's not in any of those places then the only other place where he could have gone was...Of course! The figure head! Why had I not thought of that!'_ Nami mentally facepalmed of not thinking that first. Nami calmly walked toward the figure head. She felt nervous but replaced it with determination. She needed to tell him. But does he like her back?

* * *

 ***Tap* *Tap* *Tap*** Luffy heard footsteps, but they weren't any footsteps, they were Nami's. For some reason he didn't need his Haki to sense Nami coming. He could sense it was her because of her soft and gentle steps and her soft Mikan smell. 'Shit I hope she doesn't confess or that would be a disaster!' But his luck just ran out.

"Luffy, I need to talk to you. Is it okay if I came up there with you?" Nami was nervous but she couldn't back down now.

Luffy gulped, but not loud enough for Nami to hear. "Sure, sure." Luffy waved his hand in front of his face while looking at her to indacate that everything was fine. Although he didn't notice he was grinning. But Nami thought it was normal of Luffy to grin like he usualy does. Luffy grabbed Nami's arm and pulled her up, careful not to snap back his arm. When Nami was about an inch above the figure head, he let go. Nami safely landed on her feet (It was only an inch) and sat down next to luffy who also sat down beside her.

"Ummm..." _'How do I start this'_ Nami thought. "Luffy I need to confess..." She looked at the ground and but just enough that you could still see her face. Nami was starting to panic. _'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM! What if he doesn't like me! What if he thinks it's gross! What if... What if...SNAP OUT OF IT! I need to concentrate! Ugh!'_

"C-confess w-what?" Luffy stammered. Luffy was starting to feel like he wanted to change the subject or run away from her. He didn't want her to know that he liked her but couldn't say yes. if he said yes, everybody's life would be in danger. _'Crap! she's really gonna confess! And why now! I really need to think of a excuse!... I know!'_

"I-I've known you for a really long time now..." Nami slowy said, she knew that Luffy knew where this was going and she also knew that Luffy did know what love is so she proceeded.

"A-after 3 years...I-I've grown...feelings...for you." She finished the sentence and and sighed and open her mouth to say more. She continued to stare at the floor not wanting to see Luffy's face.

"D-do you l-love me back?" She said in a slight whisper but still was loud enough so Luffy could hear. She felt like a huge burden was lifted off of her shoulders. She looked up and turned to Luffy, but the burden came back when she saw Luffy's shocked face.

"Ummm..." Luffy started to sweat. _'How am I supposed to say no?!'_ He finally gathered up all of his courage and looked at Nami and looked into her eyes. It broke his heart to say no to her but he had to. "Of course not, Silly! I love everyone! I love of my friends!" After he said that it felt like everything turned black. He felt like that the world around them just got cut off. It seemed like he lost ace again, except he could her the crackle of his heart. Luffy snapped out of his painful world when Nami said something. He looked at her with wide eyes saying: Please forgive me.

"Oh...okay." Nami said it so saddly and so quietly that a hearing expert could hear it. But somehow Luffy heard it. She was looking down she tilted her heard so her eyes were hidden behind her bands. she wrapped her arms around her leggs slightly swagging back and forth. She felt like her world crumbled right in front of her eyes. her heart shattered until her heart became dust. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but she was so sad and shocked no tears could come out. She felt a pain even worse than those 8 years under Arlong. She felt empty, like she died on the inside.

After a few moments, Nami slowly stood up. she stumbled a little bit, but out of her sadness she jumped of the figure head and on to the deck. Luffy turned around, he thought saying no was the best choice but now he knew it was the wrong path to take. He watched as Nami stumbled her way to the kitchen door opened it and slowly and quietly closed it. Luffy felt guilty, he shouldn't have said no. He should have explained why, but instead he crushed her feelings like a bug. He just sat there looking into the ocean, depressed about his choice of path.

* * *

*Creak~* Everyone turned their heads towards Nami, slowly closing the door behind her. Her head was still tilted and her hair covered her eyes. Everyone looked at her, they knew something was wrong, but somehow they felt it wasn't the time to ask questions. Nami slowly walked to the counter, taking a mug setting it on the counter softly. Everyone watched carefully staring at her every move. Nami slowly grabbed the water pitcher. Her hand was shaky, but the crew(exccept NAmi and Luffy) had no idea what was wrong or why her hand was shaky. She shakily poured the water into the glass at least that's what she thought. Instead of pouring into the glass it poured on to the counter. *drip* *drip* *drip* The water poured off of the counter and onto the ground. Everyone just stared, everyone stared closely, because you could slightly see her hand jerking from left to right. She managed to get some water in, but only 1/3 full before the water in the pitcher ran out. She placed the empty pitcher on the counter again, so softly you couldn't even hear a single sound, except the water dripping down the counter. She grabbed her mug and went out the door with a small creak~. But her eyes were still shadowed. When the door was closed everyone looked at each other and said all at the same time..."What happened?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Dim Light

**Sorry for the delay again :( yesterday I had summer school and today I scanned my computer so it's a bit late by a day anyway enjoy!**

 **Previously: When the door was closed everyone looked at each other and said all at the same time..."What happened?!"**

* * *

"What just happened?" asked a very confused and scared Usopp.

"Am I still sleeping?"muttered a very shocked Zoro.

"I hope you are, Marimo." said Sanji calmly and lit another cigarette.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SWIRLY-BROWS!"Shouted Zoro who was now fully awake.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Yelled Sanji. Zoro and Sanji was now head to head growling at each other.

"Stop it right now! We have no time for a fight!" Yelled Usopp from across the room.

"Maybe she's sick? She scared the living life out of me! but I'm already dead! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" Asked brook but then turned into a bundle of laughing bones.

"No, her symptoms don't match any disease." Shanking his head Chopper said in reply.

"We should check what's up." said Zoro going for the door but then stopped when 5 arms sprouted and took hold of Zoro's legs.

"No, what ever it is, it must be painful. Wwe should leave her alone for a while. Right now we need to continue to eat our dinner." said Robin with her eyes closed then released the arms holding zoro back and disappeared. There was a moment of silence before everyone returned to their seats and sat down.

"Yeah we should." everyone said in a small voice while looking down at their food. After the group talk, everyone went back to eating their food in silence. Everyone had their minds on Nami.

* * *

Luffy was depressed, he had said 'no', he had hurt her, the one thing that he promised he never do, but now he broke his promise. He didn't know if everything would be the same again. ' _Why did I say it that way?...But there wasn't any other way to say it. Ugh! This thinking is killing me! I think I should go to bed, maybe that will get my mind off of her.'_

Luffy slowly dragged his feet to the mens' sleeping quarter. Luffy layed down on his hammock, but no matter how much time or how much he tried he could no get his mind off of Nami. He tilted his hat so it covered his face. he couldn't stop thinking about what he had done to Nami.

* * *

 _Her flowing golden sunset hair_

 _Her beautiful chocolate eyes_

 _Her gorgeous bright smile like the sun_

 **Now turned into**

Dim, straight, old, colorless, dying dark orange hair

White colorless, peircing eyes

And her smile into a painful, sad, withering frown like an old rose

...And it was all because of him...

* * *

Nami slowly walked with her head down to her room, still holding the partly filled cup of water. As soon as she entered her room she slide down the closed door collasping on the floor. She placed her cup on the floor next to her with trembling fingers. Her worst fear had come true: he regected her. She felt like all the life had been sucked out of her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in her arms, she couldn't keep it in any longer. Nami bursted into tears, sobbing in her arms and cried her self to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

**Sorry guys! I got busy with Summer school! I'll update at least once every week if I can! T~T**

 **I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Previously:** Nami bursted into tears, sobbing in her arms and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **...In the dining room...**

Everyone had finished their dinner, and Robin wanted to discuss the situration at hand.

"Let's start with Captain-san." Robin spoke calmly.

"Why with luffy? Shouldn't we start with Nami?" Franky asked confusingly, still thinking about Nami.

"No, since Luffy started acting weird before Nami started to act...creepy." Chopper said with a shiver running down his spine as he thought about when Nami entered the room.

"Ok, so Luffy acted weird towards me earlier today after I served drinks to Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Sanji said while blowing smoke but, went into his love mode when he thought about Nami and Robin.

"Maybe it's because of your eyebrows, dartboard." Zoro said with a smirk while leaning agaist the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO!" Sanji shouted back at Zoro, snapping out of his 'Nami-swan and Robin-chwan dream'.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT SWIRLY BROWS!" Zoro shouted back at Sanji getting pissed.

"YOU'RE ON MOSS HEAD!" Shouted Sanji back at Zoro. There was a electric shock beam in front of their eyes. One was yellow, and the other and Zoro were head-to-head as Zoro and Sanji growled back at each other. But suddenly there was a dark shadow hovering over the two, then *BAM* *BAM*!

"SHUT UP!" Chopper shouted at Zoro and Sanji. Chopper had grown big, and being pissed from Zoro and Sanji's fight at the 'inappropriate' time. Chopper went over and punched at Zoro and Sanji to the ground since Nami wasn't there to do it. So Zoro and Sanji were flat on their faces, on the ground with big red bumps on their heads. Then Chopper sighed, shrunk and sat back down in his seat, leaving Sanji and Zoro still face flat on the ground.

"Ok...let's...just.. continue." Usopp said slowly not wanting to join Zoro and Sanji on the ground.

"So Sanji what exactly happened?" Franky asked Sanji who was still on the floor.

"Well, he wanted to give me the fish he caught, but instead of asking me to cook it and hand it to me, he shoved it in my hands and walked away."said Sanji calmly while standing and a cigarette between his fingers.

"EHHHH?!" Everyone shouted with their eyes bulging out of their sockets except Robin, Zoro, and Sanji. Everyone was so shocked at how Sasnji managed to get up after the punch Chopper had given him.

"I'm so shocked that my eyes popped out! But I don't have any eyes! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" Brook said then started laughing at his joke. (don't know how the joke works)

"That was fast." Usopp said still shocked.

"Can we get back to the subject?"said a very annoyed Zoro. The laughter stopped as everyone remembered Nami and Luffy and quickly sat back in their seats and started where they left off.

"Hmmm...very strange indeed..." Robin stated and she closed her eyes and pondered.

"Alright onto the next!" Ussop shouted with a hand in the air and the other one hitting the table while standing up.

"The other time was when he didn't eat anything and left the table saying 'I'm not hungry today' and just walked out the door!" blurted Chopper with his arms flaying in the air.

"Hmmm...Luffy has been rough to Sanji and left the dining room without eating. Chopper?" said Usopp while pondering with his eyes closed. Then opened his eyes and looked at Chopper for an explanation.

Chopper went over to his backpack on the his chair and quickly dug through it and found his illness book. "No, he's not sick, it's either something emotional or it's something that's bothering him." said chopper still looking down at his book while flipping through the last pages. Then closed the book and said,"The symptoms don't match."

"So Luffy's case can't be solved, now about Nami." Usopp stated looking at the crew determined to solve Nami's case since they don't know about Luffy's mystery.

"Navigator-san has been acting strange too." Robin said to the crew just to start the conversation.

"But it has to do something with the shitty captain." Ssanji said with pure anger boiling inside of him, while grinding his cigarette between his teeth.

"Yeah! It has to do something with Luffy, because Luffy is the only other person out there." Chopper exclaimed remembering why Nami went after Luffy.

"Chopper does her scary actions mean anything?" Book asked with a bit curious in his voice.

"As if she isn't scary enough." Usopp said while looking away.

"Oi! That's not the point!" The crew shouted at Usopp.

"So it seems that Nami's case hasn't been solved either." Brook stated while sipping his tea. No one bothered to ask him where he got his tea.

Zoro sighed,"So I geuss we just wait and observe other behavior."

"I guess." Usopp replied with a sigh. Hating to give up.

Everyone sighed and got out of their seats and walked out to sleep.

* * *

Robin was making herself a hamock made out of Arms in the aquarium while holding a blanket from Zoro.

FLASHBACK

 ***Knock* *Knock*** Robin knocked on the women sleeping quarter's door. There was no response. Robin tried to open the door, but there was something in the way of the door. She crossed her arms and made an eye appear on the other side of the door. The eye looked down. She saw Nami asleep leaning against the door. She looked closer she saw tear trails down her cheeks. Robin uncrossed her arms and the eye disappeared. Robin didn't want to wake Nami up, by the look of her current state. She calmly walked towards the mens' sleeping quarter. ***Knock* *knock*** Robin knocked softly on the door. There was a sound of grunts and swearing for a moment. Then Zoro opened the door and looked at robin with a questioning look.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro with a grumpy look.

"I need a blanket, sworrdsman-san." Robin simply stated.

"Why?" Zoro replied raising his brow.

"Because, ' **Nami** '." Robin simply stated again but this time with a worried and stern look.

"Alright." Zoro said understanding what Robin meant. Zoro closed the door and went to get an extra blanket. Robin heard swearing, grunts, and shouting, and a bit of fighting. After some time Zoro came out again with an extra blanket.

"Here you go, now go away, I want to sleep." Zoro said with an annoyed voice.

"Thank you swordsman-san." Robin thanked Zoro and quickly walked towards the aquarium, wanting to sleep. But unknown to her, Zoro stood in the doorway, smirked and closed the door.

* * *

Robin layed down in her hamock and grabbed the blanket over her and smiled, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note: Nami is asleep leaning on the door. And Luffy is asleep in his hamock.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Sorry guys! I couldn't do this chapter last week because I was on vacation and the internet was crappy. I'll be doing 2 chapters this week, maybe even 3. But this chapter is short, so sorry guys!**

* * *

She stood there. Right in front of him.

She was so close, but yet so far.

He couldn't move.

He just stood there and stared at her as if there was something missing.

Then after a while she moved.

Away from him.

He just stood there and watched her leave.

He wanted to scream her name and stretch and bring her back.

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring her back no matter what.

He stared as she walked away into pitch blackness and disappeared.

He saw tears, painful, sad tears. And he couldn't do any thing about it.

He felt empty, lonely empty.

He could finally move.

He started to run, running after her.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't get closer to her.

He saw the orange haired girl in the distance in a long white dress, still walking away.

But the more he ran the farther he seemed to be.

He screamed her name over and over again. But she couldn't hear him.

Then she turned, she turned and faced him.

With tears still gliding down her cheeks, and a sad smile, she started to fade away.

He screamed her name even louder, and pleaded for her to stay.

But just before fading away she said something, something he wished to be untrue, for something he rather die then hear it again.

" _I'm gone because of **you**_."

* * *

Luffy jolted up, awake, sitting up in his hamock with wide eyes and sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily, the pain was so real. Luffy heard those words in his head non-stop. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream...Just a dream." He shakily told himself over and over again. But couldn't ease his shaken mind. Slowly he calmed done. Luffy looked around, to see the guys still asleep, snoring away. He leaned back into his hamock, staring at the ceiling. "But what if it's true?" He asked himself. "What if it really is true." Then he gasped. ' _No it can't be true. It just can't._ '

His breathing had gone back to normal, but his eyes were still huge from shock. He forced himself to close his eyes and try to go back to sleep, but to his avail, he just lied there awake. He was a afraid, yes, **afraid**. He was scared of going back to his dream, his horrible nightmare. So instead he just lied there, awake, for the rest on the night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the women's sleeping quarter**

It was pitch black. Too black.

She looked around just find there was nothing.

Nothing in the pitch black, dark pit of sadness.

Just her.

But then she saw Luffy right in front of her.

She started to feel all the anger inside of her starting piling up.

She wasn't in the mood to see him.

She gave him a cold, heartlass stare. She turned and stomped away.

But then she heard something, a single word, the single option that had caused all of this madness and sadness.

" _ **No**._ "

* * *

Nami woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. She didn't lift her head off of her nees. She just sat there staring at the floor. ' _I've got to do something about this. I need to ignore him. If he never existed, I wouldn't feel the pain. I know! I'll just ignore him as if he never was there. Now that's a good idea. But... I'll still feel the pain. I don't want to be near him. And the only way is to become the oppisite. I guess the only option is to...to...become a...marine._ ' Nami sighed. She decided it all on her own. She didn't want to feel the pain of it. She'll need to say good bye to everyone. ' _In the morning I'll pack-up and leave...for good._ ' She had planned out everything that need planning. She sighed agian. She was too tired. She slowly closed her eyes again and slipped into a long slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Ignorence

**Hey guys! new chapter up! New done with the begining, we're moving to the middle, starting here! Hope you enjoy this chap!**

* * *

 **Previously** : Nami woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. She didn't lift her head off of her nees. She just sat there staring at the floor. ' _I've got to do something about this. I need to ignore him. If he never existed, I wouldn't feel the pain. I know! I'll just ignore him as if he never was there. Now that's a good idea. But... I'll still feel the pain. I don't want to be near him. And the only way is to become the oppisite. I guess the only option is to...to...become a...marine._ ' Nami sighed. She decided it all on her own. She didn't want to feel the pain of it. She'll need to say good bye to everyone. ' _In the morning I'll pack-up and leave...for good._ ' She had planned out everything that need planning. She sighed agian. She was too tired. She slowly closed her eyes again and slipped into a long slumber.

* * *

Sanji woke up slowly. He sat up and got out of his hamock. Everyday he woke up early to prepare breakfast. He dragged his feet to the kitchen, failing to see Luffy's empty hamock. Ever since last night, there was a sad and gloomy atmophere around the ship. As he opened the door he saw a depressed Luffy curled up in a ball hugging his nees tightly against his cheset in the corner with wide eyes, and bags under his eyes. Sanji slowly approached him, Luffy didn't look up and just continued to stare a hole through the floor with him sad and piercing eyes.

"Oi, Luffy." Sanji said slightly kicking him. But there was no response. Sanji sighed, he still had no idea what happened last night, but he knew one thing, they **both** were hurting. "Oi Luffy." Sanji said again kicking a slightly harder. But Luffy still didn't look up. Sighing again, Sanji crouched down in front of luffy and looked at his eyes. "Luffy, I don't know what happened, but you need to talk to her about it." sanji said quietly. Luffy finaly looked up. Luffy sighed.

"I-It's just that...that...I'm not sure if she wants to see me..."Luffy said while deflating and placed his head on his nees.

Sanji sighed for the third time. "It doesn't matter you need to talk about it and make things clear even if..." Sasnji clenched his teeth, he hated doing things Nami-swan didn't want. "Even if...she likes it or not."

Luffy's head shot up and looked at sanji with wide eyes. Sanji never deny Nami's loyalty before. If he denied his loyalty to Nami that must mean he's serious.

"A-are you serious? Do you mean it?"

"Damn right I do. Now go to her door and talk to her, besides the others should have woken up by now."

Luffy sprang up by the encouragement that Sanji supplied. "Thanks Sanji!" Luffy yelled as he ran out of the kitchen. Sanji just shook his head.

* * *

Luffy ran all the way to the womens' sleeping quarter. He was so filled with courage and confindence, he almost completely forgot the situation. Luffy came to a screeching halt. He was about to knock when the door suddenly flew open slamming into his face.

"Ow! Nami! What was that for?!" Luffy shouted still rubbing his face from the hit. But there was complete silence. He peeked over to see Nami standing in the doorway with a blank expression. Then she relaxed and sighed. Then opening her eyes, she smiled, but Luffy could see right through her. It was fake.

"Hey, Robin! Sorry I took the entire room. I don't know what came over me." Nami shouted. Then Robin rounded the corner and saw Luffy on the ground behind Nami still on the floor from the force of the hit.

"Navigator-san, what happened last night? And Captain-san, are you alright?" Said Robin continued walking unti she was in front of Nami.

"Sorry about that, I was j-just a little gloomy, that's all." replied Nami while rubbing the back of her neck also smiling sheepishly. Robin didn't miss the stutter and the complete ignorence of Luffy.

"What about you Captain-san?" asked Luffy who was now standing up and staring at Nami's back. But before Luffy could answer. Nami interupted them.

"What are you talking about Robin? We don't have a captain." Nami said furrowing her brows while frowning at her. Robin and Luffy gasped. Had she forgoten who Luffy ever existed. Luffy turned to Nami. and walked in front of her. Luffy waved in front of her face, But Nami didn't even flinch, it was as if she looked right through his hand.

"Luffy-san is our captain. Do you not remember?" asked robin seeing Luffy was trying to catch her attention, but Nami never saw it.

Nami shook her head. "Robin, how about we talk about this at breakfast. I want to know who is this 'Luffy' you speak of." Nami said as she took Robin's hand while dragging her to the dining room. Robin kept glancing back to Luffy with worry. While Luffy just gaped at Nami. He was supposed to talk to her about last night, but it seems like it just got worse.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Nami said joyfully and using her frree hand she waved and sat down with robin. Everyone just gaped at her besides Robin. _'How can Nami be so happy?!'_ "Well what are waiting for? Let's eat!" Nami sat impatiently, not understanding why everyone is so shocked. Robin just frowned. Everyone seemed to snap out of it.

"We can't eat until Luffy is here." Usopp stated still staring at Nami.

"Ugh! Why is everone mentioning this 'Luffy' guy! Gah!" Nami exploded, she stood up and stomped out of the door and slammed it. Everyone cringed at the door slam.

"Uhhh...guys what does she mean by 'Why is everone mentioning this 'Luffy' guy' ?" Usopp asked turning back to the crew.

"Apperantly, Nami seemed to forget that Luffy ever existed, and it seems she can't see him either." Robin stated remembering from earlier.

"EH!" Everyone exclaimed. But the downfall had only started.

* * *

Nami humphed and she stomped to the womens' sleeping quarter. Luffy was still standing there stunned of what happened a few minutes ago. then he spotted Nami coming towards her room. Luffy felt confident again and decided to try again.

"Oi Nami! I need to talk to you." Luffy shouted frowning. but Nami just stomped right past him and opened the door and slammed it shut. Luffy blinked a couple times not expecting it to happen again. Then Luffy turned towards the door and sighed, his confidence crushed. He dragged his feet all the way to the dinnig room. He slowly opened the door, as all eyes fell on him, Luffy just continued to stare at the floor and slowly made it to his seat and started eating his breakfast slowly. He was so depressed he even used a fork to eat. Everyone just stared at him wide eyed before going back to their food and started eating as well. There was no sound that breakfast except eating sounds. Everyone knew it must be hard for him since being forgoten by a crew member must really hurt. So they didn't say anything as they ate their breakfast. Everyone had the same question going through their heads right now. _'What is going on?!'_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Nami's room_**

Nami plopped down on her bed before sighed as tears gathered in her eyes. _'Today was so hard. I have to leave soon. I'll just get sadder and sadder. I'll make myself forget about everyone if that is the only way.'_ Nami sighed this week was going to be hard. It was just wednesday and they were going to dock on friday. _'Just 2 more days and I'll forget them all.'_ Tears silently streamed down her face. Her heart was aching the whole time, especially when she was near Luffy. She didn't want to do this but this was the only way. "Good bye everyone." Nami whispered in the coldness of the room.


	7. Chapter 7: The training starts

**so sorry!** I didn't up date in 2 weeks! AHHHH! Ok the first week was really busy because my summer school was ending and my family and I had to pack up for the vacation. The second week was the vacation. I was on a cruise to alaska AND there was **NO WIFI!** So to make it up I will write **4** chapters this week. Not 3, 4. So here we go! 1/4 done.

* * *

 **Previously:** Nami plopped down on her bed before sighed as tears gathered in her eyes. _'Today was so hard. I have to leave soon. I'll just get sadder and sadder. I'll make myself forget about everyone if that is the only way.'_ Nami sighed this week was going to be hard. It was just wednesday and they were going to dock on friday. _'Just 2 more days and I'll forget them all.'_ Tears silently streamed down her face. Her heart was aching the whole time, especially when she was near Luffy. She didn't want to do this but this was the only way. "Good bye everyone." Nami whispered in the coldness of the room.

* * *

couple of hours later

 ***knock* *knock*** the were someone knocking on the door. _'Well of course someone's knocking'_ Nami thought. She had been awake just sitting there figuring things out. Nami got up and slowly walked to the door and opened it just a crack to see who it was, fortunately, it was only Robin. Nami sighed and opened the door wider to let robin in, already knowing what she wanted to talk about. Robin walked into the room and stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Nami with a troubled face. Nami closed the door shut and sat down on a nearby chair and leaned back.

"I already know what you want to talk about." Nami said is a low voice.

"Nami...what happened between you and luffy?" Robin asked a little louder than Nami. But the only response she got was a sigh as Nami closed her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything." Robin stated trying to get an answer out of Nami. But came a different answer.

"Not this, Robin." Nami said in a whisper as she opened her eyes and got up and opened the door, but before she could step out, Robin called out to her again.

"Where you going?" Robin asked with a more troubled expression. There was a couple moments of silence before Nami answered.

"I'm going to the training room." Nami said before shutting the door behind her and leaving a confused Robin inside the room. _'The training room?! But what for?'_ Robin pondered.

Nami walked outside before walking further, to be sure that no one was around. She quickly and carefully climbed up the ladder and opened the latch to the crows nest, and crawled inside. Looking around for a few minutes, that it was clear of anybody. So she closed the latch and locked it, and entered the training room. This hour was Zoro's 'morning nap' time, so he wasn't here training. She entered the room to find all different weaponds, punching bags, and weights of all kinds. She walked around the room, for she has never been in there. She looked at the weapons first, and chose a long and swift, katana. It had a black handle with a dark blue charm hanging on the back end of the handle. It had a silver blade with a wave-like cravings in it. She looked at it in awe and hooked it to her belt.

Nami moved to another section. There was wood, metal, stone, all sorts of stuff Zoro used to practice cutting. Nami unshealthed her sword, out of it's black and blue cover case. She held it in both hands, she focused all of her power, rage, anger, sorrow, hatred into her sword, then all of a sudden her sword was engulfed in a blue flame. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the metal wall, but instead of seeing a wall, there stood Luffy. Nami felt so much pain, rage, and anger that when she cut the metal wall, it shattered like glass, then decinigrated into ashes. Nami smiled wickedly at the destruction she had made. _'Just a natrual'_ Nami thought.

She put away her sword and planced it on the table nearby while walking to the punching pags. Again she put all of her pain and emotions to her fist and punched the first punching bag. Her fist had steam all around it, and her move was so quick nobody would have saw it coming, no even somebody with Haki. As soon as her fist touched the punching bag, it ripped off of the chain it was dangling by, and smashed into the wall 30 feet away. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, but her sly smile was still visible.

"I'm ready." Nami whispered to herself

* * *

In the dining room

"Well? what did she say?" Zoro asked.

Robin sadly shook her head before talking. "I wasn't able to get an swer. What ever happened between Captain-san and Navigator-san must be really bad."

"Perhaps, we should ask Luffy-" Usopp suggested but was cut off by Sanji.

"I already tried, won't speak a word." Sanji simply stated.

"I say, we storm into nee-chan's room and demand an answer!" Franky shouted as he raised a fist.

"Yeah!" Usopp and chopper shouted together.

"Wait! Let her have some time to think about it first, When I talked to her, just looking at her was painful." Robin quickly responded so the three wouldn't leave.

The three sighed in defeat. "Fine." They said in usion.

"I think I should start lunch." Sanji said changing the subject.

Everyone nodded, not understanding what was going on.

* * *

Nami unlocked the latch of the crows nest and looked out. When she saw it was clear, she quickly slid down the ladder and slipped into her room, she locked the door and went to her closet. _'I have to look different, and badass too.'_ After a few minutes of finding, matching, and switching her clothes she finally had the perfeect match. She put on her out fit and styled her hair.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a white sleeveless shirt, that stopped just below her breasts. She also had a navy metallic leather jacket, unzipped. She had a large, black belt, that was done loosly, with her sword hooked to it. She had long black jeans, without her signature rings. She also had black boots to go with her outfit. She had a stern face, her eyes were no longer large and cute, but tough and narrowed. She smiled wickedly in her mirror. _'Complete. My name shall now be, Captain Death Flame, perfect.'_ Nami thought. She undressed her outfit and put everything inside a far corner in her closet and dressed back into her normal clothes. Blinded by hatred, she forgot that her heart was broken.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Intrusion

**Sorry for the short chapter! But...Hurray! 2/4 down**

* * *

 **Previously:** Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a white sleeveless shirt, that stopped just below her breasts. She also had a navy metallic leather jacket, unzipped. She had a large, black belt, that was done loosly, with her sword hooked to it. She had long black jeans, without her signature rings. She also had black boots to go with her outfit. She had a stern face, her eyes were no longer large and cute, but tough and narrowed. She smiled wickedly in her mirror. _'Complete. My name shall now be, Captain Death Flame, perfect.'_ Nami thought. She undressed her outfit and put everything inside a far corner in her closet and dressed back into her normal clothes. Blinded by hatred, she forgot that her heart was broken.

* * *

 **Couple hours later**

"We've gave her already lots of time! Let's charge!" Exclaimed Franky, getting bored and irratated.

"Yeah!" Chopper and Usopp shouted in agreement with Franky.

"I guess we go to her now." said Sanji before taking a long drag from his cigerette.

Zoro, Brook and Robin didn't say a word and all of them stood up from their seats and headed in a sigle-filed line to Nami's room. They marched to Nami's door and knocked. ***Knock* *knock*** They waited for a response until they heard Nami.

"Come in." They heard from Nami inside the room. Robin opened the door. It was dark, except a single a candle on her maping table, were she sat in her chair with an expressionless face and continued to map without looking up. Each every one of the group had either mad frowns, or sad faces. Robin turned on the light, making Nami cringe from the bright light.

"We nee to talk to you." Zoro stated with a stern face.

"No." Nami answered plainly.

"We've had enough! This is not SUUPAA!" yelled Franky, growing mad at her denial. Nami looked up at shock from the sudden outburst. Nami sigh in defeat, and finally decided to tell the truth.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you promise that you won't stop me." Nami said without looking at them. Everyone nodded not getting what she meant by that, but Robin and Zoro understood, for they braced themselves for whatever was going to come.

"I'm...I'm going to become a marine..." Nami finished, her lip still quivering. She stared at the floor not wanting to look at their faces. Everyone was shocked, even Robin and Zoro who braced themselves were shock. That was the last thing a pirate would do.

"But Nami-swan, you have a bounty!" Sanji said not wanting accept it.

"Sanji-kun, I already figured it out...But you can't stop me either way." Nami said with tears threating to fall down her cheeks. Usop, Chopper, Franky, and Brook immedietly burst into tears, while the others wore sad faces or mad frowns.

"NOOO! You can't leave us!"Chopper wailed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bare to see him, or be in his crew any longer. The pain is too much." Nami said with a sad face as she comforted the crying raindeer. "I've chosen tonight to leave...I'm so sorry...But I have to do this."Nami finished before getting up and leaving the room, and leaving them in her room. But as Sanji had a different reaction.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING, SHITTY, BASTARD CAPTAIN!" Sanji literally screamed and ran out of the room, and none of them stopped him, they were to heartbroken. But then he came racing back into the room.

"Oi! Does anyone one know where Luffy is?" asked Sanji, whisking his head around the room. Everyone seemed to snap out at that question.

"Yeah...Where is Luffy?" asked Usopp agreeing with Sanji.

"The last time i saw him was at breakfast." Zoro said, not really caring.

"Well we should look for Luffy-san." Brook said while he sipped his tea.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE TEA!" Everyone yelled except Robin and Zoro, but the got a 'yohoho' instead. Everyone just sighed and left the room to search for Luffy.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the ship**

 _'Why? Why? WHY? Why in the world did this have to happen? I just hope she doesn't leave...I feel so helpless right now. I don't want anyone to find me. Ugh! This pain is unbearable! I can't live like this. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to her and tell her the truth.'_ Luffy thought hard, then smiled because he was finally going to get the pain to stop because he decided to finally tell her. And ever since the death of ace, tears fell from his eyes absentmindedly.

* * *

Sanji tried to look for Luffy with his haki, but he was using his haki himself to hide. They looked in the mens sleeping quarter, the figure-head, the deck, the crows nest, the mechanics room, and even the bathroom but the crew couldn't find him. Sanji's rage had died down, and worry replaced it. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't find him. Everyone just sighed and gave up. This week has been really depressing.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving

**Hey another chapter! Whoo! 3/4 down, 1 more to go!**

* * *

 **Previously:** Sanji tried to look for Luffy with his haki, but he was using his haki himself to hide. They looked in the mens sleeping quarter, the figure-head, the deck, the crows nest, the mechanics room, and even the bathroom but the crew couldn't find him. Sanji's rage had died down, and worry replaced it. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't find him. Everyone just sighed and gave up. This week has been really depressing.

* * *

 **That Night**

It was a peaceful night, but as peaceful and quiet it may seem, everyone was depressed, worried, sad, or anything worse. Everyone was asleep, except for one person, who will be leaving soon. Nami crept slowly through the hallway, she didn't want to bother anyone, or waking them up. She was dying slowly, She was soon going to be gone forever. Drowned in hatred, the Nami they knew would die tonight. Small tears dropped from her chin, in sorrow. She had her outfit on, but was covered by a long black cloak. She wispered words that seem to echo throughout the hall.

"Goodbye, TThis is the last time I'll ever see you again." She whispered as tears continued to fall. She opened the door to outside, and went beneath the deck where she took her waver and prepared to leave. She had already packed food and water, thanks to Sanji, after he had cooled down. She started the waver and opened the exit and drove away, while her tears glistening, as well of her coak flowing against the wind.

Thanks to the noise, everyone _(besides Luffy who slept throught it)_ got out of bed to see her off. Once she was out of sight, everyone broke down, even Robin started to sob. Zoro was the only one who didn't cry, but everyone knew he was crying on the inside. they knew he was being strong for them.

 **On The Waver**

Nami was sobbing, but quickly wiped away her tears. 'No more crying, I need to be tough.' She thought to her self. She unbuckled her cloak with one hand, revealing her outfit. _'Next stop, the maring headquarters.'_ Her eyes narrowed, and her lips twitched upward, forming a sly smile. Nami was completely gone, in replacement, Captain Death Flame was there.

 **The Next Day**

Luffy sat up and stretched. He had a good night, but he had a strange dream. It was about someone in a cloak and left the ship. He pondered for a moment, but gave up when he had gotten a headache. He got up and looked around, he had slept in the storage room, behind all the barrels, but strangely enough, he didn't drink or eat anything. He jumped over the barrels and opened the door, there was no one on the deck and judging by the Sun, they had went to eat breakfast, AND NOT TELLING HIM! _'But I suppose it's not their fault..._ ' Luffy thought. He stepped into the dining room, expecting happy, smiling faces, instead he saw the oppisite. Everyone had gloomy, sad frowns. Dark rings around their eyes, as well as red-shot puffy eyes. Luffy just stared at them, His eyes went to Zoro first, he didn't have red-shot eyes, but instead had rings around his eyes darker then anybody's, he clearly didn't get any sleep, and Luffy knew how much he liked to sleep. Next, his eyes went to Sanji, who was leaning on the kitchen door, he was smoking more then he should, because he was smoking **3 CIGARETTES AT THE SAME TIME!** He also had rings around his eyes, but they weren't as dark as Zoro's, but he did have the most redest and puffiest eyes than anyone. His eyes went to Usopp, he was the gloomiest out of all of them, he had ring and puffy eyes, like everyone else besides Sanji & Zoro. Luffy looked at Chopper next. He was currently fight some tears and he was biting his bottum lip in protest. He turned to Robin, Her eyes were closed and she wore a sad frown. Luffy looked at his shipwrite. Franky crying waterfalls from his eyes. He then looked at Brook, who had a depressed arua around him, he was quietly playing a sad song. He then looked at Nami, but was greeted by an empty seat. Luffy was so confused so he listened to Brook's song searching for an answer, and he got one.

 ***Song***

 _ **She was happy, but the creul man he was~**_

 _ **So inoccent on the outside, but it was just a mask~**_

 _ **Her pure heart was cracked in twoo~**_

 _ **For such a pain she tried to ignore it~**_

 _ **But swallowed in hatred, she had forgotten him~**_

 _ **The little girl ran far away~**_

 _ **Far, far, away, from the devil man~**_

 _ **Now, the girl we once knew~**_

 _ **Is now gone forever~**_

And then the song ended. Nami had ran away because of him. _'Wh-What happened?'_ His face was full of terror. Still in shock he managed to talk again.

"Wh-What happened? And how did you know that?" Luffy asked while sweating in disbief.

Everyone sighed, they knew that this would happen. So Usopp began to explain...

* * *

 **Earlier**

After Nami had left her room. The group bursted into chatters. Until Zoro had enough.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled. Everyone immedietly closed their mouths, and turned to Zoro, wide eyed.

"Okay, let's figure this out TOGETHER." Zoro sighed ans started to speak again, and emphasizing the word at the end.

"Yeah, we have to work together!" Chopper and Usopp said in usion.

"Okay let's start." Sanji stated getting impatient.

"Well, we kn-" Usopp started but was cut off by Robin.

"I already know what it is." Robin said out of the blue. Everyone's head turned to her.

"Well? What is it?" Franky asked, wanting the answer.

"It's heartbreak." Robin said.

"What?! You mean she loves him?!" Usopp practically yelled in her face.

"Why Nami-swan? Why that SHITTY PIECE OF FUCKING COWARD RUBBER!" Sanji wept, but then turned furious, while flames erupting behind him, and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Calm down cook-san." Robin said resurringly.

"But we still can't do anything, saddly." Chopper said sadly looking down at the ground.

"Chopper is right, let's just go." Zoro said, feeling the tense in the room.

They nodded and left in a single-file line.

* * *

 **Back To Present Time**

"You've got to be joking." Luffy said in disbeleif. But turned angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!" Lufffy yelled, but none of them even flinched.

"Don't take this out on us, it's you fault you regected her." Zoro said as he closed his eyes.

"no...No...NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"Luffy bellowed.

"I think we should break the knews to him." Robin suggested.

"You're right, it's the best that he knew." Zoro said in reply, and all the other crewmates at the table nodded in agreement with Zoro.

"T-Tell me what?" Luffy asked, not knowing, that the knews can get any worse. Zoro sighed.

"Luffy...Nami left us because of heartbreak...and because of that...she's going to be joining the marines..." Zoro said with still closed eyes, not wanting to see his face.

"Wh-What...No...I-It can't be true..." Luffy stuttered. His face went pale, sweated beaeting of his face. His pupils shrunk, his eyes grew wide. He didn't want this to be true. The pain was too much. If she became a marine, that means, she can kill him without any heart-ache AND he would be dead to her.

"No...It...Just can't be."


	10. Chapter 10: Captain Death Flame

**Sorry! I had to do this today because 9 hours of yesterday were busy! 4/4 down yay!**

* * *

 **Previously:** "Wh-What...No...I-It can't be true..." Luffy stuttered. His face went pale, sweated beaeting of his face. His pupils shrunk, his eyes grew wide. He didn't want this to be true. The pain was too much. If she became a marine, that means, she can kill him without any heart-ache AND he would be dead to her.

"No...It...Just can't be."

* * *

It had took a couple of days but she had gotten there, though she had stopped by an island for food and supplies. _She_ had arrived at the marine headquarters. _She_ had hidden her waver, in a cave, not too far away from the base. _She_ got off her waver, and started to march toward the base. _She_ stood infront of the huge gates. There was marines everywhere. Then a marine suddenly walked up to her and asked.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" The marine asked with a stern face.

"I wish to speak with your headmaster." _She_ spoke sternly.

"You're not a pirate are you?" The marine asked while narrowing his eyes on her.

"If I was, I would have killed you already." _She_ said with a glare that sent shivers down the marine's spine. But still he didn't let her in.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in." He said. "I cannot let someone like you enter into the base." He turned to leave but stopped when he felt something cold against his neck...

* * *

 **In The Office**

The vice admiral was writing a report, for headmaster Akainu, when the door suddenly bursted showing a badass girl with her foot still in position from kicking the door open. The vice admiral forcefuly stood up and yelled at the intruder.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The vice admiral yelled at the girl, as _she_ placed her foot back to the ground as _she_ smirked.

"Make me a marine captain. And by the way I can be very useful against the strawhats..." _She_ said as _she_ smirked, with fierce eyes.

"Why should I make you a captain AND what happened to my soldiers?" He questioned, with a mad frown. But _she_ only smirked, which caused his blood to boil. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled, his patience with her all gone.

"They wouldn't let me in, so I did what I had to do." _She_ spoke while smirking.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled, already gripping the handle of his katana. _She_ smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _She_ stated while giving off a bad arua. He took her advice, sensing how dangerous and powerful _she_ is by his haki.

"Fine...But first, I want to know...If you're this powerful, why do you want to be a marine than a pirate AND who exactly are you."

"I want to be the one who will kill strawhat. For I, I am a retired pirate, in his crew, Nami." _She_ said with hatred. He narrowed his eyes but soon returned to normal, when he saw all the hatred burning in her eyes. But _she_ continued. "But being in the strawhat's crew, I know everyones' weaknesses." _She_ smirked.

"Well? What name do you want?"

"Captain Death Flame will be my name."

"A good choice...Death Flame, welcome to the marines!"

* * *

 **On The Sunny**

"What?...No...It's not possible! She's a pirate!" Luffy practically screamed. Pain shot through his chest, like multiple seastone bullets shot through him. It felt like the world just ended. She had left because of HIM. ' _This pain is too much...I think I'm going to pass out._ ' His eyes started to unfocus, and he started to stumble backwards. The last thing he saw was Chopper running towards him, and everything went black.

* * *

' _Ugh...Where am I?_ ' Luffy slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He turned his head to the side to see Chopper turning around to see if he had woken.

"Oh! You're awake." Chopper said. Luffy sat up, but drooped his head down.

"I-I...couldn't do anyhting." Luffy stated just about a whisper but Chopper had heard it. Chopper closed his eyes, it was heart-breaking seeing his strong captain be like this. Luffy stood up, and slowly dragged himself tohis secret hidding spot in the storage room. He didn't feel like eating right now. The Sunny was docked right now, because no one knew how to navigate, although Nami did leave everything behind. But they had no clue, that Captain Death Flame was coming for them.


	11. Chapter 11: Rising Confidence

**Chapter 11 is here!**

* * *

Previously: "I-I...couldn't do anyhting." Luffy stated just about a whisper but Chopper had heard it. Chopper closed his eyes, it was heart-breaking seeing his strong captain be like this. Luffy stood up, and slowly dragged himself tohis secret hidding spot in the storage room. He didn't feel like eating right now. The Sunny was docked right now, because no one knew how to navigate, although Nami did leave everything behind. But they had no clue, that Captain Death Flame was coming for them.

* * *

 **The next day**

Luffy had been up all night thinking about everything that happened. Yeah sure he had been hurting, but he never imagined Nami's pain would be so painful that she had to leave and worst of all, everything was caused by him. If he had said the truth, if he hadn't cared about the coincidences, she would have stayed with them. he had trained for 2 years to protect them, escpeically Nami, but had trained for nothing. During the 2 years of training, he had always thought of Nami the whole time. He had been excited to see her when the 2 years of training were up. _'Damnit! I can't do anything right!'_ Luffy yelled in his mind. He thought about how it all started...The fish he had caught...the confession...being depressed...Being ignored...Nami leaving... _'WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!'_ He yelled in his head. He was going to go insane, if this went any further. Deciding to get out of his hamock and onto the deck because he wasn't getting any sleep either way. He dragged himself all the way to the grassy lawn of the deck. He plopped himself onto the grass and layed down, staring at the sky, it was already afternoon, but he didn't feel like eating. he placed his treasured strawhat over his eyes so the scorching sun wouldn't burn his eyes.

He felt a kick, but he chose to ignore it. then he felt another kick but harder, but Luffy still layed on the grass. Zoro had enough with his behavior, a thick tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Zoro yelled so hard that Luffy jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Zoro! You didn't have to yell so hard!" Luffy shouted at Zoro while holding his ears from the outburst. But Zoro ignored him.

"Are you just going to sit here and forever be in depression or are you going to get her back into the crew and set things right?!" Zoro asked. Luffy looked up at Zoro. Luffy silently looked over Zoro to see the rest of the crew at the doorway of the dining room giving confident looks or smiles. Feeling his confidence rising, he stood up and looked in Zoro's eyes.

"We're going to get Nami back!" Luffy yelled while pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled back, happy that their confident captain was back. Even Robin pumped her fist into the air with everyone else.

* * *

 **In the dining room**

Everyone was gathered around the table. Robin started to speak.

"We don't know how strong she'll be, and there's a good chance, that she'll use our weaknesses against us, in conclusion, we'll have to fight her, if it means to bring her back." Everyone hung their heads, they didn't want to fight Nami, but if they have to, they will.

"Does anyone have a clue how strong she'll be?" Usopp asked, getting rid of the tension in the room. Everyone snapped their heads up and looked around.

"I might have a clue." Zoro said with his good eye closed. Everyone turned to him. "When I went into the training room earlier today, I saw a few differences."

"What differences?" Usopp asked, curious.

"Well, one of the strongest swords, the 'Blue Ocean Storm', was gone and the wall of steel that Franky has recently built, for me to practice on, was diminished into ashes." Zoro said, slowly opened his one good eye. Usopp gulped.

"We might need to go all out." Usopp said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I agree with long nose-san." Brook said, completely serious.

"Oi!" Usopp yelled at Brook, offended.

"Everybody..." Sanji started. Everyone looked over at Sanji. "We need to get ready." Sanji finished. Everyone nodded with serious faces.

"YOSH!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Search Begins

**Sorry! I haven't upsdated in a while because school started! I will update from time to time, when I have time.**

* * *

 **Previously:** "Everybody..." Sanji started. Everyone looked over at Sanji. "We need to get ready." Sanji finished. Everyone nodded with serious faces.

"YOSH!"

* * *

THe strawhats where docked at a nearby island, they have decided to search there first, because there was a nearby marine base there. They split up into 3 groups, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy, the 1st group; Robin, Chopper, and Ussop, the second group; Brook and Franky, the last group.

With the 1st group

"Oi! Zoro! You're going the wrong way!" Luffy yelled.

"Gahh!" Zoro exclaimed while turning around to go the right way.

"Marimo..." Sanji muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT ERO-COOK?!" Shouted Zoro.

"Are you deaf-" Sasnji was about to answer zoro when Luffy cut him off.

"Guys we're here to search for Nami." Luffy said with complete seriousness. Sanji and Zoro went queit and nodded at their captain and kept searching.

With the second group

"Robin, Look!" Chopper said, whiile holding a newspaper.

"What is it, doctor-san?" Robin replied, while bending down to look at the newspaper.

"It says, 'A new powerful marine captain, who wishes to kill Mugiwara no Luffy, Captain Death Flame.'" Ussop read over chopper's shoulder. There was a picture above the title, which showed a badass woman with bright orange hair, with the missing weapon from the training room, connected to her belt. There was a moment of silence, before Ussop and Chopper freaked out.

"AHHHH! Nami is going to kill us!" Ussop and chopper shouted as they ran around in circles. Robin just stood there trying to talk to the other through her powers. She couldn't concentrate with their screaming, so she sprouted hands on their shoulders that immediently clamped over their mouthes.

"Could you two be quiet please, I need to tell the others about the news we have found." Robin smiled calmly, with a dark arua around her, which sent shivers down Ussop and Chopper's spines. "Thank you." Robin said afterwards, when they froze in place because of her dark arua. Robin turned around and talked through her powers.

"Everybody, I've got news." Robin said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to her. Robin continued.

"Navigator-san's neew identity is Captain Death Flame, she's a brandly new recruited Marine Captain at the base, She's probraly on this island right now, but for some reason, I can't detect her." Robin said with a slight frown. there was silence, but the peace was interupted by no other than Luffy.

"Ahhh! I'm hungry, let's go eat!" Luffy said as he raced of to find a restruant to eat in.

"Oi! Wait up!" Zoro and Sanji shouted in usion, and raced after Luffy.

"I geuss it's a break then." Franky said, as he walked off to find random shop he might be interested in.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook merely walked off into a music shop that he had found while searching with Franky.

"Ughhh. I'm taking a break." Ussop said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Me too." Chopper said and joined Ussop. Robin sighed, but smiled because she would be able to check out the coffee shop she wanted to go in.

With Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji

"LUFFY!" Zoro and Sanji yelled. Surprisingly the 2 didn't start a fight or wandered off, but kept chasing after Luffy.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy was laughing all the way to the restruant in front of him. He bursted through the door, and jumped on to a barstool. He had his siginiture grin on, and was yelling food over and over again. Zoro and Sanji finally managed to get there, and when they saw Luffy, 2 large bumps formed on his head.

After that they ordered some food, and LOTS of water, thanks to Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were VERY thirsty from all the running. They sat there eating away, while on the other side of the restruant, the doors opened, and someone walked in, her eyes burning fire, she started at Luffy, making sure to not suspicious, and making sure not to know who she is, she mustered up her best 'Smoker' voice.

"Mugiwara..."


	13. Chapter 13: Tracking Down

**I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! explanation: Homework, School, Book report, stuff.**

 **I've been getting this question recently: Why doesn't she use her weapon. Well the answer is 1. it doesn't work on rubber and 2. She doesn't want to be reconized.**

 **I gotten this reply, that really helped me see how my story was, so I'm gonna rewrite this story after i finish it to make it more 'realistic'.**

* * *

 **Previously:** After that they ordered some food, and LOTS of water, thanks to Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were VERY thirsty from all the running. They sat there eating away, while on the other side of the restruant, the doors opened, and someone walked in, her eyes burning fire, she started at Luffy, making sure to not suspicious, and making sure not to know who she is, she mustered up her best 'Smoker' voice.

"Mugiwara..."

* * *

Luffy turned around, with cheeks filled with food, the voice wasn't loud enough for Sanji and Zoro to hear. But when he turned around there was no one there.

"huh?" Luffy questioned at the door behind him.

"What Luffy?" Sanji asked with an annoyed expression, still angry from before.

"I thought I heard Smokey." Luffy said with a shrug and turned back to his food.

"Oi. Look at that person." Zoro said in a low whisper still eyeing the dark figure in the corner. Sanji and Luffy turned and leaned back to see the dark figure. There was still enough light to see most of the person. The person had white sleeveless shirt, a navy metallic leather jacket, unzipped. _He_ had a large, black belt, that was done loosly, with his sword hooked to it. _He_ also had long black jeans and black boots. And he had a marine coat on...but it had a hood? As they looked closer they realized it was a _She_ instead of a _He_. They couldn't make out her face as well as her hair that was tucked under her hood. She slowly lifted her head up only for them to see her blazing brown orbs that sent shivers down their spine.

"She's a marine, and a strong one too. We better get out of here." Zoro whispered back to Sanji and Luffy. They nodded and quickly left the restruant after paying for their meal. They walked around the corner with Zoro leading, and they ended up on a rocky cliff.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID WE GET HERE, MARIMO!" Sanji roared, cigerrete still in his mouth. But Zoro just slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Someone's following us." Zoro said quietly crouching behind bushes. Sanji's eyes widened.

"The marine bust have seen us, she's following us." Sanji replied, eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Luffy asked loudly, picking his nose. Damn, he was loud.

"SHHHHH! SHE CAN HEAR YOU!" Zoro and Sanji loudly whispered.

"Why?" Luffy asked again. Before luffy can move Sanji grabbed him by the collar and shoved him behind the bushes. Just before Luffy was going to say something, the marine they had seen before come from the path they had taken. That immedietly shut luffy up. They continued to remain hidden.

"Damn! I lost them!" The marine cursed under her breath. But her voice wasn't loud enough to be reqonized.

The three strawhats eyed suspiciously, as if she could feel their stare, she slowly cocked her head to the side staring and glaring evily at the bushes they were hiding. Knowing that she had found them, they started to sweat a bit.

"There they are." The marine whispered, clicking her tongue. She glared at them with cold brown eyes. Her hood still covered her hair, there must be a reason for her to stitch on a hood, right? Not moving, she slowly went for her sword. Sensing this, Zoro quickly grabbed the two and started running, there was no point of staying still because she had already spotted them. Zoro kept running, he suddenly came to a halt. 'Shit!' Zoro cursed in his head. They just had to end up on a rocky beach although, it was in the other side of the forest. Zoro looked behind him, she was not there, but he could sense that she was nearby. Zoro dropped the two, Ssanji started yelling at Zoro but Luffy stayed stunned. After like 10 minutes of fighting, Zoro and Sanji noticed that Luffy didn't move.

"Oi, Luffy! What's wrong?" Sanji asked while lighting up a new cigerrete. Zoro looked at him too.

"...I know who that marine is..." Luffy said with widened eyes. Zoro lifted a brow.

"And who is she?" Zoro asked.

"...She's Nami!" Luffy said, "And she's hunting us down."

"He's quite right." Zoro and Sanji jumped, they weren't expecting that.

"Oi Nam-" Sanji began but was cut off.

"Don't call me that." Nami said, "Call me, Captain Death Flame."

"Oi witch, stop-" Zoro began but was also cut off due to a flaming sword next to his neck. Of course being Zoro he blocked it with his own katana. Then they all realized Nami wasn't who she used to be anymore.


	14. Author's Note

This is just an author's note. Sorry.

* * *

 **I have something I need to talk to you guys about. I will now be doing multiple stories at a time, cause of writer's block. I am more of an artist than an author after all. I don't have much experience with writing stories, so my story is messy. An plus all the chapters were deleted because you know, their lifetime thing.**

 **IN SUMMARY**

 **I have lost the spark to constantly write this so I will update when I like, so the 1 story rule is gone.**

 **This is not a chapter**

 **Probrably won't update in a looooooooooooooong time.**

 **bye**


End file.
